


You, More Than Anyone in the World

by Bagell



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 3x16 Coda, Angst, But in my head he wakes up fight me, Hopeful Ending, M/M, Open Ending, Spoilers, bc of the sneak peek, but written before the episode aired, it's based on the sneak peek, kind of?, magnus is alec's world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 04:45:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18308450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bagell/pseuds/Bagell
Summary: Shadowhunters don’t think about growing old.





	You, More Than Anyone in the World

Shadowhunters don’t think about growing old.

No one in the shadow world does, because no one knows when anyone is going to die, when a life will be taken away as a result of the everyday happenstances in their cruel world.

But Alec did.

Alec did after he met Magnus.

He didn’t lie when he told Magnus he’d always dreamed of meeting someone like him, didn’t lie in any extension of the statement he’d written across his own heart as much as Magnus’ that day.

He dreamed of meeting someone like Magnus, dreamed of growing old with Magnus, dreamed of having kids with Magnus, dreamed of having a love like Magnus, dreamed a thousand lives, all with Magnus.

But none of that matters now.

He knows, deep in his soul, that not a single bit matters in the face of Magnus himself.

Magnus, who is lying unconscious, the picture of his body beaten and worn and more peaceful than he has looked in months, lying still on the hospital bed. Still except for the steady up down of his torso that Alec always has some bit of his focus on.

“Magnus, I love _you_.”

 _Magnus_ , _you_ , because ‘like Magnus’, ‘with Magnus’ doesn’t matter in the face of this.

He once put those dreams first, and even though he kept Magnus in his heart, it lead to this.

But he knows now, knows because there’s no other option.

Alec will gladly sweep all his dreams of a man like Magnus, dreams with Magnus to a place he’ll never look again in favor of Magnus himself.

“More than anyone in the world, and…”

 _Anyone_ , _anything_ , everything, all of it pales in comparison to Magnus. Even the dreams which included the man, Alec will forget if it means he can keep holding Magnus and a true happiness that Magnus could have.

Nothing in this world could ever be held above Magnus. Could ever be held above Magnus’ happiness.

“I’m so sorry.”

With those words, and the hold Alec hugs around Magnus’ left hand, he promises.

If Magnus’ fingers move to hug him back, Alec will hope to the Angel and everything else he doesn’t care about as much as the man he loves, his _world_ , that it is because Magnus has heard him, and is returning soon.

**Author's Note:**

> this is rather rambly, and i can't fully get my thoughts together but i really had to write this


End file.
